


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by Sleepinglion1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinglion1995/pseuds/Sleepinglion1995
Summary: “I'm just waiting for him to shoot his shot.”She wrinkles her nose in confusion and breaks eye contact with Mr. Adonis in favor of looking at Lance for an explanation.He looks confused and her confusion, but after he realizes she has no idea what that means, he shakes her head at her lack of understanding but goes on to explain.“You know, like make a move?”





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron or any of the characters. If I did shallura would exist beyond the hand hold. I was gonna make this a longer story but I think it's best left as a one shot! This happened to me a couple months ago so I turned it into a Shallura moment

“I don’t think that dude could be staring any harder if he tried.”

Allura blinks, the breath she had prepared to sing along the the soulful singer crooning at them through the speakers in her car promptly leaves her as she tries to process what just came out of Lance’s mouth.

She's driving on what she thought was an empty street, all of the things packed up from her old apartment as she gets ready to move back home with her little brother and their guardian Coran after her landlord hiked up the cost of her rent (capitalism and gentrification can bite her, fuck you very much). It was pretty late but not dark enough that someone wouldn’t be able to see them sitting in her car she supposes. 

But like, why would you? Who stares into random strangers cars at night besides people who inspire scripts for lifetime murder films? 

And the thing is, Allura absolutely hates people staring. Screw whatever your reason or inspiration might be. Being a black woman in what people would consider typically “white” spaces, she should be used to it, but nothing ticks her off faster than people just openly staring at her as if she’s some weird galactic alien dictator. Like honestly, who raised you? The town wasn’t particularly lacking in diversity or anything (not the most diverse city she's ever lived in, but there were worse), but it seemed like no matter where she went, she couldn’t avoid the the curious looks as if she’s the first black person they’ve ever come across in their life. And if she wasn't so busy asking the Lord for patience so she wouldn't punch complete strangers in the face, she would actually take the time to pity them for the lack of cultural exposure in their life. 

They’ve only been sitting at this stoplight for a couple of seconds when Lance made the observation, but Allura was sore from all the heavy lifting that she’s been doing for the past two days, cranky, and overall frustrated at the idea of being forced to move out of her apartment because she couldn’t afford the ridiculous amount of rent as a college student. So instead of ignoring “that dude” the fed up part of her says quiznak it. She grips her steering wheel with a sudden fierceness and rolls her neck and shoulders, preparing herself to rip this guy a new one.

Her neck snaps over with a quickness that ends up startling her brother, but she's not gonna give the guy a chance to play it off. Staring was rude, damn it. She musters up the meanest stank face she can manage and-

And oh.

Oh. 

The fight suddenly leaves her as they both start taking in each other. Lance was right, he was staring real hard. Like she was kind of concerned for the guy with how he didn’t seem to register the fact that she had caught him in the act, or maybe he just didn’t care but... 

This guy is- were people allowed to be that attractive? This street isn't even that well lit but she can still tell that he's ridiculously handsome- unless it was some trick of the light or something, but she didn't think that would be able to make someone look that good. He honestly looks like he just stepped off the runway, well maybe not with that gobsmacked look on his face, but-

“Wow,” Allura breathes, completely taken off guard.

“Yeah, you don't think I wouldn't have already flicked the guy off if he didn't look like, well, that? He gives me a run for my money.”

“Lance.”

“What? Like ok scars are cool and everything, but he makes it look like some artistic signature, like he is literally living art. Look at him!”

Allura hasn't taken her eyes off of him. In her defense, he hasn't taken his eyes off of her either. In fact, his eyes keep sweeping her face as if he can't believe she exists. It's not even in a curious or creepy way, or that irritating confused sort of “how did you get here?” look the she gets when she starts a new semester, but he literally looks in awe of her. 

“I'm just waiting for him to shoot his shot.” 

She wrinkles her nose in confusion and breaks eye contact with Mr. Adonis in favor of looking at Lance for an explanation.

He looks confused and her confusion, but after he realizes she has no idea what that means, he shakes her head at her lack of understanding but goes on to explain.

“You know, like make a move?” 

Her eyelashes flutter and she looks back at the stranger. She wouldn't mind that at all. 

But when their eyes meet again he has this startled look on his face as if it just registers that he’s been gawking at a complete stranger. He turns his attention back on the road for all of less than a second before his eyes flicker back to her.

Allura snorts and then breaks out into a delighted laugh. It was cute but sort of ridiculous because honestly, who spends an entire minute of their life openly looking at someone, gets caught twice, and then tries to play it off. 

She calms quickly and turns her attention back to him. He's arranged himself as if he's scratching his head but she can see him attempting to look at her through the little peep hole created by his arm. Which must've been a difficult act to do, because God damn the man literally has tree trunks for arms. He also has to be the hottest dork Allura's ever had the pleasure of seeing in her life.

He shifts, and it's actually kind of entertaining, watching him shuffle his broad form in a way that isn't obvious just so he can get a glimpse at her. He settles down once he is able to actually see her, but when he realizes that he's been caught again he turns he gaze downwards. His skin seems different all of a sudden and Allura has the thought that he might be blushing.

And Allura does not find that to be cute or charming in any sort of way. Nope. Not this girl. No sir.

But if he told her to roll down her window so they could chat, she wouldn't say no.

“Does he not know how attractive he is?” Lance's question pulls her attention from him once more. Allura doubts that, you can't see that face in the mirror everyday and think you're anything less than stunning.

“Like has no one told him?” Lance looks at Allura looking somewhat concerned, as if it was a crime for the man not to know. Lance couldn't think of any other reason for him to be shy. This dude is clearly into his sister. He checks his phone notifications to make sure he hasn't air dropped his number to his phone on accident.

“You need to look for more than just a pretty face in a man, Lance.” She admonishes, but he simply dismisses that idea with a wave of his hand.

“You think my guy needs a lil nudgin in the right direction? Some motivational music? What Beyoncé song seems like a confidence builder to you?”

“You are not trying to set the mood for some random dude in a pickup truck so he can try to hit on me.”

“Ok, I'm not. I'm gonna let Beyoncé set the mood for the random hot guy in the pickup truck to hit on you.”

Allura shoots her brother a look but otherwise says nothing as he begins scrolling through his library.

This has to be the longest stop light of her life. It feels like she's been sitting here for twenty minutes instead of just a few. Her and the stranger keep making eye contact, and he doesn't maintain it long enough to read the invitation in her eyes, always looking away before she can convey some sort of message. She wasn't gonna be the one to make the move, not in front of her little brother. What if she gets shot down? What if she was misreading everything and he really wasn't interested?

“You're an idiot,” Lance tells her. She doesn't know if she voiced all of her thoughts out loud of if he's just that good at reading her. She goes with the former since Lance doesn't remove his attention from his phone as he keeps looking for a song to play.

It's not the Allura thinks that she's undesirable or unattractive in anyway. She knows that she is pretty, maybe even beautiful on her good days. It's just that people don't normally approach her. That's not to say that Allura hasn't had a couple of suitors in her lifetime, because she most definitely has. It's just that most people just look at her and realize she's a no nonsense type of girl. That was fine with her, because it weeded out the weak. Allura just didn't have the time or energy to date for fun, she was busy trying to build a future for herself. Still, everyone seemed intimidated by her, at least dating wise, so she came to accept that she would probably be alone until after she finished college and moved to a different city.

It didn't mean she wasn't lonely at times.

Allura sighs in resignation. She sends him a small smile next time their eyes meet, one that's not quite as open as before, but then she turns her attention back to the road convinced he's not going to make move.

Lance is getting ready to blast Beyoncé’s check up on it before the light finally turns green. 

The man is still to busy trying to find ways to discreetly look at her to notice, so she simply shrugs, throws a wink, and speeds off. She looks up at her rearview mirror for a few seconds until she's convinced she's put enough distance between them and drops back down to the speedlimit.

Lance's groan of disappointment mixes in with the sound of her engine. He lets his phone drop in his lap in defeat as he crosses his arm and starts pouting. 

“I actually do wish he hit on me,” She starts in a way of comforting her brother who is clearly taking the loss worse than she is. She really did though, because that was definitely a statement that Allura did not make in her day to day life, or you know, ever.

“Allura, sis, it's 2017. You should've been the empowered woman we both know you are and you should've hit on him.”

“And make myself vulnerable? In front of my little brother? In this economy?” She puts an affronted hand against her chest while trying not to laugh at Lance's annoyed grunt.

“I had a classic bop set up for him, it would've been a perfect moment but nooooo-”

Allura is preparing herself for her brother's ramblings (which likely won't end until they get home) when something cuts him off. She throws a quick concerned glance at him before she hears it, the revving of an engine. Allura's mind comes to a halt, not willing to process the situation just yet.

“You gotta love this guys technique,” Lance laughs and turns his body to look out the window. 

Allura’s eyes flash to her rearview mirror in disbelief. “You can't be serious.”

“Play it off like you're not really interested and then go in for the- is he laughing at you?” 

“He's what?” 

It's true. Allura tosses a glance at out the passenger window to see the handsome stranger going bumper to bumper with her. A delighted smile crossing his face when he sees the way her jaw drops in sheer shock at his audacity. Her eyes shoot to the road to make sure she's not gonna crash into anything before they make eye contact again.

“Oh so that's what this is gonna be?” Her eyebrows dance with her hairline incredulously. He simply shoots her a cheeky grin that jump-starts her competitive side into action, and she almost slams her foot on the gas pedal before she realizes that they're about to come to another red light. 

Her car jerks to a stop and she immediately looks over at his car.

Only for him to pretend he's scratching his head and looking out his window, not paying her a lick of attention.

She shrieks in indignation. So that's how he wants to play this game? Gawk, play it off, gawk some more, and then using racing as some sort of flirting technique? 

“I know that you're slightly offended right now, but this is actually kind of cute?” Lance says in his attempt to soothe her.

And dammit she already knows that, but she's gonna will the blush as well as any feelings of flattery away by sheer stubbornness alone. 

She grips her steering wheel and looks back over at him once more.

The bright led light of the street lamps highlight all the features that she missed before, so she takes the opportunity to really drink him in with him not paying attention to her.

She's somewhat taken aback by the patch of white hair that brushes against his brow. She's surprised she didn't notice it before. It's been a pretty rare feature, one that she's only seen on her father and herself. Not even Lance inherited the trait. Seeing a piece of herself in him, she unconsciously raises one of her hands from her steering wheel to stroke her own hair as she takes in the rest of him. His jaw structure is literal perfection, and he works it several times and rolls his shoulders before he snaps his attention to her. She bristles a bit, realizing that he's mimicking her actions from the beginning of this weird exchange, if his little smirk is anything to go by. He's teasing her. She crosses her arms and gives an irritated huff, and his broad shoulders bounce a little watching her, clearly amused by their antics.

She is at a loss for how to react to this man before he simply smiles at her. The grin that she receives this time is much more tolerable than the smug look he had given her before and works to soothe the beast he has no idea he has awaken. His grin is lopsided and boyish in charm, and she can see perfect pearly whites peek at her. His eyes must be of the darker variety, because she still can't tell the color even with the streetlights, but the warmth that she finds there leaves her somewhat breathless.

Asshole. Allura grumbles inside of her mind and she let's her eyes go back to the road. She does her best to ignore the way her heart flutters with such a simple interaction. Warm eyes or not she's leaving this dude in the dust. Even if he seems to have gotten whatever resignations he had less than a minute ago, she's just way too competitive to let a flirty smile derail her. Too little too late Mr. Tree trunks.

The light turns green and for a split second they take a moment to assess each other once more. 

His smile has changed back to somewhat smug but his eyes are totally playful, a clear invitation. She could probably just take the shortway home and avoid whatever this is all together. Mr. Tree trunks didn't seem like the type of creep that would follow her home due to some bruised ego and even if he was, Allura’s sure she could probably kick his ass, even though he did seem like a pretty big guy. But Allura's feeling playful and flirty, and if we're really being honest here, some reckless activity was missing from her college experience. 

Fuck it.

Allura flashes her teeth (it's supposed to give her an intimidating aura but she comes off somewhat giddy). His smirk grows into a full blown grin and he winks at her.

The light turns green and she slams on the gas pedal.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since middle school but I really love Shallura and decided to give it a go. I hope you liked it.


End file.
